


Memories

by lightbringer666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Photos, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Photos, Rebellious Teen Sam, Sam was an angsty teenager, and nobody will ever convince me he wasn't, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Mary and her boys play a little bit of catch up, going through family albums.





	Memories

John wasn't a very sentimental man, it's true, but while his kids were growing up, he always remembered to have a working camera. So most of the boys' childhood was kept in a photo book in Dean's nightstand drawer. 

So, when Mary finally wants to catch up with them, learn of their childhood, Dean's quick to grab it. 

  
"I've been photographing Sammy and I since I was six," he chuckled. "And, at the start, is the famous one that I keep telling you about!" 

A mischievous glint appears in Dean's eye as Sam covers his eyes. "Do you  _have_ to show that picture to  _everyone_?!" Her youngest's reaction made Mary even more curious as Dean opened the leather book. 

On the very first page was a small child, likely Sam, she saw Dean at that age, so she knew it wasn't him. Sam was buck naked and his arms were in a sort of flailing position.

"He's playing air guitar," Dean filled her in, and she couldn't help but laugh. Sam was just looking at the table in shame.

"I was  _two_ , Dean..."

The blond just laughed, turning the page. 

The next one couldn't have been long after that, this time including a six year old Dean, arm wrapped proudly around his little brother. Dean was wearing John's leather Jacket, and Sam was wearing a Led Zeppelin t shirt. Both swimming in the clothing with huge smiles on their faces. 

"Dad took that one," Dean sighed. "We broke into his duffel when he was in the shower, and he could barely stop laughing long enough to get a steady shot." 

The reminiscent smile on his face was copied onto Sam's as they looked at the page, probably lost in a memory Mary would never have. 

Her eyes skimmed the page. There were plenty of silly pictures of the boys, little Sammy with messed up hair and grass stains all over his skin and shirt alike. Dean holding up a Frisbee like it was a trophy. The two of them playing catch. The page with those photos had 'Uncle Bobby's' scrawled on top in crayon, the sloppy, excited handwriting of a six year old. 

After a few pages was Sam's first day of school. His face so alight Mary could feel his excitement even separated by over two decades. Dean was holding his hand, no doubt ready to mother hen him the entire way. Leading away from the camera was Dean's arm, suggesting he had taken it himself. Mary didn't even want to imagine how many 'first days' John had missed for their boys.

There were school pictures and class pictures. Sammy's hair getting longer and longer. 

"Dad and I were always getting onto him to cut it, but I never had the heart to make him," Dean chuckled.

"Mostly it was Dad who would drag me into barber shops, kicking and screaming..." Sam couldn't help but laugh with him.

There was a picture of the boys in superhero costumes, one of Sam as Batman, accompanied by a shaky one of Dean as Superman. 

"We jumped off a shed in those outfits," Sam laughed. "I broke my arm and Dean rode me to the emergency room on the handlebars of his bike!" 

"You should've seen the staff!" Dean joined in. "A screaming eight year old and a twelve year old, throwing a bicycle in the middle of the waiting room and yelling. I don't even remember what I said!"

They looked down, filling Mary in on most of them. There was a picture of Sam and Dean drinking beers on the hood of the Impala. Dean couldn't have been any older than thirteen. She looked at them with disappointment.

"Dad's the one who took the picture, don't give me that look!" Sam held his hands up in mock-surrender. "It was after the first hunt they ever took me on. Dad said we could celebrate like any other hunters!" 

Mary rolled her eyes. Just like John. She missed him. There were a few pictures of him, of course, but since he wasn't around too often, it was mostly just the two of them. 

She kept sifting through the pages, when she found a picture of Sam with a glinting thing on his nose. She thought it was something on the picture, but she couldn't wipe it off. 

"What's that on your nose here, Sam?" She asked, pointing to the picture in question. Sam immediately groaned, throwing his head back to the table, but Dean was quick to answer. 

"When he was fourteen, I went out for a bit, came back, and Sammy had stabbed a hole through his nose with ice and a first-aid kit needle! Until he was sixteen, the kid had worn half of your old earrings in his left nostril!" 

Sam looked incredibly embarrassed, but he nodded in affirmation when she looked to him for it.

"It was a rebellious faze, okay? My hair was longer and my nose was stabbed. It hurt like a bitch though, couldn't have been trusted to care for it." 

Mary chuckled, flipping the pages with a bit more amusement. Every one of them, it seemed Sam's hair was longer. A few of them, he was hiding his face or flipping Dean off as he snapped the shot. 

Eventually, they got to a point where his nose was plain and his hair a little shorter. But that was only a page or two before he stopped appearing in them.

"Is this where he went to school?" 

The silence was enough of an answer. 

"You guys were adorable kids, I wish I had been there to see all this..." 

Her boys nodded, and to break the silence, she looked to the clock. 

"It's almost three a.m., we should head to bed!" She got up, the two of them following. As they headed to their rooms, she picked up the book.

"Do you mind if I... Keep this for a little bit? To look at it a bit more?"

Sam and Dean shared a glance, then a smile before turning to her and nodding. 

"Sure thing, Mom..."

And with that they retired to their rooms, leaving Mary alone with a book of memories that weren't hers.


End file.
